In the End
by Gleegleeglen
Summary: Lothiriel is everything a Rohhirim is not.A Spoiled whiner plus she can't horse back ride. Good thing her beauty is what people notice first.Can Eomer cope!I rewrote chapter four the stream!
1. Default Chapter

IN THE END IT'S WORTH IT

This is my second attempt at this story. First time I did not reread my work and as reviewedI had made a shit load of mistakes, WellI changed the plot only a bit of it!Enjoy!

Chapter one

You Have No Choice

"So it is decided then father? My little sister will be wedded to the King of Rohan?" AskedErchirion Prince Imrahil's second son.

"Eomer refuses to say yes until he has met the princess".

"He will not refuse her. Who would father? From knowing Eomer he loves beautiful things".

"That he does. He is the only one I am comfortable giving my daughter up to. You have fought beside him. Do you not agree?".

"He is a noble man father and a fierce fighter…. A husband, That I do not know".

"I do not know how she will take it". Prince Imrahil said sadly.

"Lothiriel will take it hard at first you know her, she will throw one of her usual fits but then when she realises you won't budge to her charm she will go through with it.

Lothiriel

Lothiriel Princess of Dol Amoroth stepped out of her bath it was going to be another long day of studying. Her father obsessed over books and politics. Making her do nothing but stay in the palace to study, sow or walk through the land studying the earth. Mary her best friend and handmaid pulled a brush through her hair and helped her dress. She had a maid or guards by her side at all times for someone of the south she was pale for she was never allowed to leave the palace often. She was a lady of almost 17 and 15 was the ageof marriage for royals.Lothiriel hadmany suitors at her doorstep but she never cared. Lothiriel was very beautiful she sported very long raven hair and intense brown eyes. She did not have many friends because the other girls were either jealous of her beauty or annoyed with her smarts.

A spoiled princess was what she was. But also under estimated.

"Mary!" She called. Her handmaiden was intently at her side.

"Yes My lady?"

"Where might I find my father?" Lothiriel asked impatiently.

"Your father my lady is intending to international affairs he refuses to see anyone at this time". Mary said gently.

"Oh but he will not refuse me!" Lothiriel replied through clenched teeth. "Have you not heard the rumours I've heard? He wishes to send me off to get married? Can you believe this?"

Lothiriel walked away to her father's study she saw her father making his way out into the gardens.

"Where do you think your going!"? She called running after him. " I wish to have a word".

Prince Imirihil turned around smiling to her.

"What is it my daughter…do you wish to go for a walk?" Her father smiled warmly at her.

"Papa is it true?". She asked timidly. Is it true what the maids have been saying? That you wish to send me off to get married?".

When her father did not answer. Lothiriel gasped holding her small hand over her mouth in shock.

"But daddy!" she whined. "I am only 17 in a month I have plenty of time to decide whether I wish to marry or not...I have not yet fallen in love … unless…this is a political match!"

"Lothiriel you must understand that-

"There is nothing for me to understand…who is this man I am to marry?"

"Well I've decided your match should be Eomer king of Rohan, This is a fair match my daughter.".

"How is it fair …how? I am in the prime of my youth .You have kept me prisoner in this palace ".

"Prisoner my daughter?". The prince asked in shock. " I do not know what you mean?".

"Do you not…all my life I stayed in the palace studying and if I wanted to leave I had a company of 4 men and ink and paper to write what trees I encountered and it's use. I have never had an innocent childhood love in my life and now that I am only 16 an age where love should be a game for me I must marry! Amorothos is 22! Is he married…no! Erchirion is 26 is he married. No! Elphir is 28 is he married .No!".

"Lothiriel" Imrahil began.

"Father why must I marry now? Why can I not do this out of love".

"Because my daughter by the time you fall in love you will be old and no man will want to marry you". The king said bluntly.

"That was harsh father". Lothiriel said softly.

"Lothiriel I wish the best for you. We will leave for Rohan tomorrow". Her father said in a final tone.

"Rohan those people are…are Barbarians…I hear they feed their children to horses! And-and Father they seem so...soUndomesticated and it is cold there! I wont do it!"

"Lothiriel that is not true I fought along side of the King of Rohan right at the gates to darkness and I have befriended the youngman. I have been great friends with the past king before him as well do not speak of Rohan so!". Her father cupped her chin.

"You mean Eomer? she sniffed.From what I heard he has cold eyes and an unwavering glare he sits cold and stiff on his thrown and wishes nothing but to fight -

"Lothiriel you have no choice."


	2. Heading for Rohan

Please note ratings change in different chapters! Oh and you do know I don't own any of these character

Chapter two

Heading for Rohan

"Leave me Amorothos". Lothiriel replied through clenched teeth.

"Oh dear sister it is time for you to move on. You are very incompetent you know this don't you? Amorothos laughed at his little sisters anger." you are also bold and rude but your beauty will make up for it". He said not looking at her. "You know you must get married believe me Rohan will be good for you…Might teach you what the real world is all about and maybe just maybe you can do yourself a few days of work".

Lothiriel went pale "I've worked many more than a few days!" She cried pushing him gently.

Amorthos laughed. Give me your hands Lothiriel".

Lothiriel obeyed and he rubbed them.

"These hands are as soft as silk never to have touched anything but a fork to eat with and a book to read".

Lothiriel pulled her hands away. He was right, did she truly need a husband to take care of her because of her incompetence.

"Was this father's plan?" She asked in her usual bossy tone.

"Fathers plan for what sister?"

"Well it was he who made it so I am never to do anything for myself".

Her brother just laughed.

"Lothiriel you have special gifts". He began counting them off on his fingers. "One Reading and writing, Two bossing people around…Even those who are more important then you, Three whining and crying about little things such as things being too hot or too cold AND!" He yelled over her protests. "And four grooming and making yourself lovely only to the eye!" He finished taking a step back ready to hear his sister's famous temper.

"WHY YOU LITTLE RUNT!" She yelled grabbing him by the shirt collar. "How dare you disrespect me brother? Future queen of Rohan" She finished quietly.

Her brother raised his eyebrow at her. "I thought you didn't want to marry the king and now you already call yourself his queen?"

Lothiriel crossed her arms over her chest. "I do not want to marry that Rohirrim horse king but what choice do I have".

"Some advice sister…. If you do not want Eomer to take your hand, be yourself".

He backed away leaving Lothiriel gapping at him. She growled in her rage ready to go after his turned back when her other brothers bowed before her. Elphir who held his sister in deepest respect had tears brimming in his eyes.

"If you do not like him or if he is cruel to you send word here and ill-". He stopped he knew he was showing his friend disrespect. He knew Eomer would not be cruel to his sister.

She embraced him in a tight hug.

Next she turned to Amorothos who pulled her hair and teased her for having to sow all day.

"Goodbye sister". He said smiling. "I will visit you often…too often. You shall become annoyed and get your king to strangle the air from me".

Lothiriel laughed softly.

"I would never!". Lothiriel said slowly. "Cause you harm brother".

"Goodbye". Erchirion said grasping his sister in a tight hug. His eyes said it all. He was going to miss her.

She climbed into a carriage with Mary.

"I will miss her ranting and constant complaining". Amorothos said breaking the silence.

"I will miss her grace which she brings to the halls at night giving us pride with her beauty and song" Elphir said sadly.

"I will miss her knowledge as many of fathers advisors will".

"I shall also miss fighting off her suitors". the 2 older brothers nodded in agreement.

As the carriages began to move Lothiriel saw her beloved city disappear.

"This is actually happening". She began to sob closing the curtain not wishing to see her brothers and people waving her off. Some crying.

"I will soon be living amongst the horses on the dry plains with a husband who will neglect me for his steed". Lothiriel turned to Mary.

"Lothiriel you are forgetting the positives of this…".

"Which is?"

"Children!". Mary said happily.

What little colour was in Lothiriel's face vanished she looked like she was about to be sick.

Mary noticed this.

"I heard the king of Rohan is very handsome and strong he can single handily tame a wild horse hat no other man could".

"Oh just what I need a man who can break my neck in one flick of his wrist.

Mary wrung her hands nervously.

"Is it true what they say". Lothiriel began nervously.

"Is what true my lady?"

"You know about the Rohhirim men".

"Ohhh". Mary said nodding vigorously winking at Lothiriel.

Lothiriel gasped clearly scandalized "Not that one!" She cried smacking her forehead.

Mary blushed. "Well that one is a good thing Princess".

Lothiriel shock her head. "You are a dirty women Mary…. I shall tell your aunt".

After only half an hour of riding Lothiriel called for a break so she can stretch her legs and change her gown.

"All ready Lothiriel!". The prince began at his daughter.

"Father do you wish for the king of Rohan to have an undesirable maiden wife?". Lothiriel asked sarcastically.

"Nay continue ". The king replied going back into his carriage.

Lothiriel picked flowers and changed her gown into a more comfortable one.

Soon they were back in the carriage.

"Maybe I can run away". She said wickedly to Mary.

"You tried that once…remember when you were fourteen and your father was going to get you to do horse back riding.

"Dark days those were. I hate horses". Lothiriel said grimacing

"And you will marry the horse lord!". Mary laughed.

"Don't remind me!". Lothiriel whined. "He will most likely make me ride until I am sore as a punishment for not scrubbing his throne right".

(in Rohan)

"I see not the reason why I should marry". King Eomer said frowning.

"You see no reason!" The marshal Elfhim said in disbelief.

"Alright I do but to this Lothiriel we have not met yet!".

"You will like her my lord. She is supposed to be one of the most beautiful women in Middle Earth but don't take my word for it you will see for yourself".

"Lothiriel…"Eomer kept saying the name Liking how it sounded.

"It's a beautiful name Elfhim smiled. Elvish, Sindarin to be exact. Flower Garlanded maiden it means".

"I wonder what she is like". Eomer said standing looking through a window over Rohan.

"From what my wife told me She is some what spoiled and carefree… but she has compassion and loyalty that can match a horse.

Eomer smiled at this.

"Spoiled you say…how?".

Elfhim laughed...Oh you know she had a life that is unlike your own or many here in Rohan. You know what they say about Gondorian women".

"Aye". Eomer replied "Let us hope she is not so or she will be doomed here".

Elfhim looked at his king. "She seems like a sweet girl her father speaks so highly of her"

"Doesn't spoiled come with brat?" Eomer asked laughing.

Elfhim shrugged "Not in all cases. Maybe spoiled isn't the word for her maybe naive or gullible and very innocent would do she is only a mere 16".

Eomer nodded _so young _he thought. He father holds her high in his respect.

"Lets see if you shall". Elfhim relied.

Well lets see what Eomer makes of Lothiriel in the next chapter! Please review! Oh do not bite my head off i do not have spell check and i can only read my own work so many times... Lothiriel will change over time give her a chance I know she is a b now!


	3. The King of Rohan

This chapter is longer …the ratings will go up and the chapter sizes will get longer! Yes Wonder eye the story is going to be much different…what else...Oh yes. Enjoy!

Just note Lothiriel is a bitch and she will eventually change just read on don't say "Oh I'm not reading anymore of this shit because Lothiriel is a snot nosed bitch remember love can change us all!

Chapter three

The King Of Rohan

It took a week to reach Rohan and when they were only ten minutes away the king ordered for the princess to ride horseback into the kingdom. He quickly explained before she through a fit.

"Rohan is the home to the horse lords Lothiriel. How do you think the king will take to a women who can not ride for more than 5 minutes without falling off".

Lothiriel stuck her chin up who cares what he thinks of me!" She said stubbornly. "Beside he will find out sooner or later". She said loudly. She turned and whispered to Mary. "And when he does…. There is no telling what he will do to me".

Perhaps if that wild horse of her brother's did not through her off that day and left her in the forest she would not have such a fear of horses. Cursing in Elvish she got on the horse.

"When we reach the gates I will untie this just relax". Her personal guard Heldrid told her smiling.

When they reached the gates Heldrid did as he said and untied the ropes.

She rode into Rohan the people stood on the two sides of the roads waving their welcomes and throwing flowers at their feet. All perplexed and amazed by her exotic beauty.

Lothiriel smiled warmly despite her inner anger was she ready for this? She never left her home except to go to Minas Tirith.

So foreign to the wool the people wore to the colour of the grass. The flowers were even different and the smell! She cringed and looked up the hill to the house of the kings the house that may become hers!

"That must be her". Elfhim whispered to Eomer. "Let's go down t meet them".

"Welcome my lady to Rohan a tall and broad man with handsome features and long blond hair. Said as he descended the stairs.

He was about to help her off her horse when she called for Heldrid to do instead.

Eomer rose an eyebrow at her then grasped her hand and brushed his lips over it.

Eomer ran his eyes over her she wore a spotless white dress she was the most striking lady he had ever laid eyes upon.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my lord". She said shyly. _Damn these nerves to the abyss_! She thought

Lothiriel looked at the man in front of her he was handsome. He was very tall and very broad and his eyes were serious _what a challenge it will be to make him smile! _She thought. _Not that I care or anything_. She added.

Eomer gave her his arm and they followed him into the golden hall.

"Aw I remember the Golden hall well King Eomer" The Prince of Dol Amoroth said aloud.

"It has been long my friend". Eomer answered. "And what would my lady think of it?" Eomer asked looking down upon her.

She found his size very intimidating and swallowed hard. She replied in her mock serious and overly sweet tone.

" What would my king expect me to think of it? It is my duty is it not? To do as you bid of me, To think as you wish me to think". She finished staring him straight in the eye but wavering a little at the spark of anger she alit.

Lothiriel did not need to look at her father to know his look was pure anger at her boldness.

Eomer looked at her seriously "It is not my wish to have so much power over you and I am not yet your king…unless that is what you are wishing upon me". Eomer smiled smugly at his flirtatious comment. Yes she was a beautiful as they said she would be even more so with her flawless skin that seemed to shine. But what they said about her attitude was correct as well.

"I wish nothing of you my lord". Lothiriel said defiantly holding her chin up high.

Eomer looked her into the eyes. Why was she being cruel to him he did nothing and would do nothing to harm her.

"You are a brave women Lothiriel.Your boldness comes with a surprise who would have thought a women of your diminutive size would come with such a large ego".

"You Orc of a man!" She almost chocked out " Are you aware-

"You call me an Orc?" Eomer said in disbelief. It was one thing she was talking back to him which was rarely done by even a man but she insulted him as well!

Lothiriel looked down in shame. She called him an Orc in front of his court.

"Where do we retire"? The king of Dol amoroth said breaking the tension he did not like where this was going.

A man of the court stepped forward I will take you to your rooms my lord and lady".

Lothiriel followed in silence trying to stay far from her father.

Luckily the king was put to his room first and Lothiriel's was far around the corner.

"Why is my room so far away?" She asked nervously looking over her shoulder every now and then.

"Your room is beside the kings of course my lady".

"Oh I see". She mumbled. "What is your name"?

"My name is Eothain. And you my lady are beautiful".

Lothiriel blushed. She was called beautiful many times , but it was more effective with these Husky more man then in a package then that of a Gondorian man saying it.

"Are all you men of Rohan so blunt with words?" She asked.

"Nay my lady we just like to speak the truth".

Lothiriel nodded.

"Your things have been brought up already by your guards and hand maiden so you may wash up for dinner".

"May I eat in my room"? Lothiriel asked.

"Of course my lady''. The man bowed and closed the door behind him.

She sat on the bed where are the maidens to start my bath _where is Mary_?

She stepped out of the room walking down the hall peering over her shoulder on the way when she smacked into a hard wall knocking her to the ground.

She looked up to see Eomer smirking.

"How dare you smirk at me when you have sent me to the ground!"

Eomer looked at her steadily. This girl was a brat; No women ever spoke to him in that manner. He was taught how the women in Gondor were sophisticated wenches who cared nothing except for politics, power and luxury. Lothiriel was a prime example.

"What is it you are looking for my lady?" Eomer asked idly.

"My handmaid Mary have you seen her? I need my bath".

"I can assist you with your bath if-". Eomer suddenly stopped he realised what he was offering

Lothiriel turned a deep shade of crimson and backed slowly to her room. "So it is right what they say about you Rohirric men. It disgusts me!" She finished her last comment slowly so Eomer could hear every word. " Nothing but fowl barbarians that care for nothing but bedding women!" She slammed her door shut.

"That did not go well," He whispered turning to go eat with the only people who understood him. His soldiers. Eomer could not help but smile as he walked down the hall. This woman was impossible but he wanted a challenge. If he was not mistaken she was interested in him she just needed to see this. He wanted to teach her what he knew she was missing in life and how to be a little more independent. He hoped she would let him.

Lothiriel leaned on her door. She was startled by a heavy knock. She opened it hoping it would not be him or her father.

Mary and another women were there with large basins of steamy hot water.

"We will start to prepare for your bath my lady". Said the Rohhiric lady. Lothiriel noticed every one of these people had freckles and golden hair that she envied.

"They have no hot springs like us my lady". Mary whispered in her ear

Lothiriel laughed lightly.

When she got into the hot bath she dismissed the rohhiric handmaid

Sighing Mary sat on a towel beside her. Usually Mary would join her but the tub was not nearly as big for two friends not lovers to enjoy.

"So what do you think of Eomer?"

"Arrogant and cheeky!" She fumed.

"So you do not like him".

"Me like him…No! I hate this place Mary. No ocean, no hot springs. "what will happen to my skin?"

Mary tskd pouring water over her head.

"Want to know what he offered me this night!"

Mary was suddenly really interested. "What!"

"That tainted man they call king offered to help me with my bath! We have met for only 10 minutes".

Mary's mouth opened with to an obvious O. "And did you turn him down my lady?"

Lothiriel snapped her head around to meet Mary's gaze seeing that she was obviously joking Lothiriel did not answer.

The soldiers Quarters

" My lord". Elfhim began. "What do you think of the princess?"

Many eager eyes turned to him waiting for an answer.

"She is beautiful'' Eomer began. "On the outside" He finished.

The while room burst out in to either cries of amusement or shock at the king's remark.

"Will she be able to handle our king" Eothain asked.

"Doubt it… but she will be hard for me to handle as well. I well offended her maiden hood WAIT -WAIT!" Eomer pleaded over his men. "She is soft she was looking for her handmaid to aid her with her bath…so I offered her help you must know how that would sound to a innocent gondorian virgin well she got all upset she thought I was insulting her".

"But you did my king". Elfhim laughed. "Would not any women who is not a whore be?"

Eomer put his head down in mock shame "Would you not offer that beauty the same thing". Eomer asked his men.

A large wave of ayes answered this and the men drank to that.

"Do you think you will agree to her hand?" Someone asked.

"I do not want to force her to marry me". Eomer began "But I can tell you this men if she agrees I will not turn down her plea".

Whistles and the banging of fists answered this.

After Lothiriel was cleaned up her dinner was brought to her. She eyed the foreign food with distaste she was a coward to foreign food. A coward to anything to be exact, she was misunderstood people look on to her as a useless over educated beauty but she got a lot from books …but books were not enough. _Tomorrow I am going out alone to explore . _She thought defiantly.

"Mary walk with me please".

"Yes my lady".

"Call me Lothiriel Mary".

Mary smiled nodding what has gotten into the princess.

Eomer was walking with Elfhim and Eothain his adviser when they saw Mary and Lothiriel pass Eomer frowned for Lothiriel did not even acknowledge him.

"She seems to have not seen us" Eothain smirked eying the beautiful lady.

Eomer sneered. "Seems so".

"She is very…small do you not think?"

They grunted in agreement.

Lothiriel turned around pretending to have just seen Eomer.

"Ohh how rude of me" She said curtsying very dramatically.

"Lady Lothiriel". Eomer said rolling his eyes at her the two men bowed to her and she smiled warmly at them.

"We are just going on a tour if you don't mind". She asked him sweetly twisting the end of her braid around her finger blinking innocently at him.

Eomer gulped. No women made his heart beat like that but no women looked like her except lady Arwen.

"Good". She said twisting on her heel grabbing Mary's hand and walking quickly down the dark hall.

"Wait!" Eomer called out.

Lothiriel stopped and turned around to face him.

"I wish to speak with you about the other night". He blurted out

Lothiriel's cheeks started to burn.

_ Why does she always blush_! Eomer thought furiously.

"Alone". Eomer finished.

Lothiriel nodded dismissing Mary with a sweep of her hand. Elfhim and Eothain toke their leave.

They stood in awkward silence for a while Lothiriel nervously played with the skirts of her dress.

Eomer crossed the distance between them but left a comfortable distance between.

"If you are mad with me you have every right to be". He said truthfully his eyes burning into hers.

She knew he was telling no lies for he looked straight into her eyes. Something that was new to her. In Gondor looking a man in his eyes could be offending.

She smiled a bit and she suddenly looked less tense. Eomer noticed how tall she stood up and her moves were with grace that can outdo an elf she was as graceful as a at and when she grasped Eomer's hand and bowed to it kissing it softly Eomer looked at her in shock.

"Your apologies are accepted my lord".

She still did not let go of his hands instead she toke them and ran her thumbs over them.

Eomer suppressed a shudder. Just with a simple touch of her hands she was arousing him and she was oblivious to it.

"You have strong hands". She said simply.

Eomer gulped nodding slowly.

She licked her lips. Eomer was lost. How he wished to kiss those lips so full and red.

She kissed his knuckles again. "Goodnight Eomer".

Eomer did not have a chance to reply because she quickly slipped into the shadows

Lothiriel went to bed after a mild tour of what could be her new home . She wished she wasn't in this mess and hoped possibly Eomer would not want to marry her. But a small voice at the back of head told her that is not so. She ignored her thoughts closing her eyes she went to bed to blush dreams about the king.

Eomer walked to his room throwing off all his clothing except a thin white shirt and his leggings he slumped into bed staring at the dark ceiling the only light in the room was a single candle, which was almost at its full usage.

"Princess Lothiriel what will I do with you". He said aloud. A few manly thoughts crossed his mind and he smirked he clearly liked her. So fast though they had just met.

He pictured her naked on this very bed happily married he imagined pulling out her long braid and running his fingers through her dark tendrils.

His thoughts did not end as he fell asleep to his very manly dreams.

Please review! Next chapter is going to be exciting after time the story will get a little bit dark new feelings and new characters will be introduced soon see how my old story will mix into my new too make one large complex story!


	4. The Stream

Chapter four

The Stream

Mary slowly opened the door to Lothiriel's room. Not surprised in the least to see that she was still deep in sleep.

She walked to the window smiling evilly before opening the curtains to the big windows.

"Mary must you always do that?" She asked yawning taking the tea from her sipping it "I must get washed". She said peering over the cup. Bring me a plain dress one a lady usually wears for riding and some gloves just fill the basin with a bit of water and I will need a basket of food please. You know what I favour to eat".

Mary looked at her in shock and quickly regained composure.

Where are we going?"" Mary asked curiously.

"We are going no where me on the other hand am going out".

"Out where and with whom may I ask?".

"What does it matter?". Lothiriel asked starting to get impatient. "Will you not get what I asked for?".

"Yes my lady". Mary curtseyed walking from the room.

Eomer's room

Eomer woke suddenly he lifted the sheets to see he made quite a mess he almost laughed and stood up touching his whiskery face.

"I must shave". He said.

"Today's plans…evaluate and learn all I can about the princess from a distance".

Lothiriel

Lothiriel eyed her reflection .She would usually have Mary in here right now making a fuss about doing her hair but today she just left it down to let the wind take it. Her brownish green dress with a baggy top tight middle and heavy skirts was not what she expected to be what a simple riding dress was like and since she did not ride this dress was probably as close to one she had. The dress collar fell down her shoulders and she tried to put them up but realised that was just the way they were made. _Oh great _she thought _now I look like a Rohhiric tavern whore_. She laughed at what was supposed to be a joke. _Imagine that me even thinking that I can look like a Rohhirim whore._

Lothiriel walked out of her room wondering which way was out she held her basket tightly in her hand, which had food in it. _Imagine that I haven't even attended the hall to eat with the Rohhirim. Wonder what accuse my father is making for me_ she mused.

She stepped into the bright sunlight making her way down the many steps to the great land of Rohan. According to her it was nothing but a dry bit of waist land.

Eomer walked out of his room when he saw the girl's handmaid and decided to ask where the girl was.

"Mariella is it not?" He asked when he approached her.

"My Lord" She replied nodding. " Please though my Lord just call me Mary ".

Eomer nodded " Alright Mary may I ask of you where the lady Lothiriel might be?"

Mary nodded "Well she decided to go out…that is all she told me".

"Oh she won't be joining us for a meal yet again?" Eomer asked his brows in a knot.

"Seems so… But you were not at dinner last evening as well".

"Well since the lady ate in her room and as did her father I decided to eat with my men".

"I see". Mary looked around nervously.

"You said she went out". Eomer asked trying to mask the slight disappointment from his voice. "Whom was she accompanied with might I ask?"

" You may my lord. She went alone which I may say begging her pardon is rare but she will be enjoying this freedom…now if you may excuse me I must find my Prince".

Eomer nodded heading for the door he would find her.

Eomer nodded his greetings to his happy villagers then he saw the dark hair sticking out from all the blonds heading for the forest he knew it was her.

"What are you up too? He muttered to himself.

He trotted after her but wanted to stay a close distance behind.

Lothiriel was humming a beautiful song she admired the many wild flowers infesting the ground polluting the air with their wonderful scent she came to a steady stream that moved with such tranquility she was mesmerized by it. Almost in a trance she lost her balance and fell in.

She fell on her backside it was fairly deep soaking her middle area and the tips of her hair. She moaned out her frustration Letting out a row of swear words that would only be heard in a tavern or a camp of men.

Eomer choked back a laugh. He never dreamed her of all people saying such words. He watched her amazed at her beauty; She sat in the water crossing her arms her lips slightly pouted out. She tried to stand up but tripped back in this time falling face forward she put her hands out to stop her fall and another row of swear words left her mouth.

Eomer walked out of his hiding spot and walked behind her she stood up again and was about to trip over the weight of her now wetter skirt when he caught her she did not know who caught her so she pulled away quickly turning him around and pushing him to the water.

" Brute!". She yelled but when she saw whom it was her eyes opened wide in surprise.

"My lord?" She said in disbelief. "What are you- how did you-Oh I am sorry". She made to help him up but he just laughed and stood on his own.

"Why did you follow me"? She asked cocking her pretty face to the side.

Eomer shrugged I was walking and I saw you fall in". He lied.

"You had no intention of following me here?" She asked folding her arms.

Eomer cupped the side of her face with a large hand. He could not resist he would have kissed her but he had much respect for her father and her to do it at such haste.

Her dry lips opened slightly and she moistened them with her tongue.

"How dare you?" She shouted in his face turning her face out of his grasp.

"Excuse me". The king said just as angrily.

"You Eomer have no right following me!" She poked him hard in the chest and she turned picked her basket and started off.

"Where are you going"? Eomer asked with ease. Trying hard not to laugh.

She stopped without turning around.

"I am going down stream to see where this stream leads," She said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. "If you wish to come then do as you please". She started walking again.

Eomer gapped running to catch up with her. Taking her hand in his he pulled her in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing?". She snapped pulling her hand from his even though she knew she liked where they were.

"I am taking you up stream". Eomer replied simply.

"Up the stream?". She asked looking at him through narrowed eyes. "UP STREAM!".

"Yes Lothiriel up stream. Now must you yell? Eomer grimaced. "You sound like a dying cat".

"I do not". She replied now turning red.

"He grasped her hand. "Come on now let us go upstream".

"Eomer do not be silly! Lothiriel snapped. "People do not go up stream they go down stream. To see where the Stream leads to".

"Is that so?". Eomer replied letting go of her hand and looking down stream then up at her.

"Why do you want to see where something leads if you do not even know where it comes from?".

Lothiriel was silent for once in her life she had nothing to say. _HE silenced me!_ She thought. Now she saw Eomer in a different light. He was not a stupid brute but actually deep, sensitive and she could not deny he was very handsome.

"Is that the type of person you are princess".

Lothiriel pulled her hands from his and crossed her arms taking a step back.

Eomer followed her step "You look at people through one light and not even take the time to know who they are and why they are like that?". He asked stepping even closer. "Everyone is the way they are because of their past. See how this stream is calm how do you know where it leads to is just as calm…. Or where it comes from is just as calm". They were a mere centimetre apart and a shiver went down Lothiriel's back

"You are right". She smiled now taking his hand.

"Fine let us go up stream".

The further up they went the rougher the stream got.

"Looks like this stream has had a rough past". Lothiriel stated in mock seriousness.

Eomer looked at her smirking gently.

"Well let us try to find something good in it".

They continued their walk.

"Eomer we've been walking for days!". Lothiriel whined, "let's go back" The river had had a rough past. I know this now! Let's go back" she finished stomping her foot.

"Why such haste Lothiriel?" Eomer asked almost pleadingly. "Come on it is just a bit further up". _How can this girl mix only one hour at the most with days? _

Lothiriel continued to follow him. They came to a curtain of willow leaves. Lothiriel was just about to open them when Eomer's hand grasped her wrist stopping her.

"This place is a secret Lothiriel". Eomer said gently. "My sister and I used to come here often to find peace ".

Lothiriel looked at him. Her heart softened at the slight look of sadness in his eyes. _Will he let me see it? _She wondered.

Eomer pushed the willow branches out of the way and Lothiriel gasped.

Never in all of her life had she seen anything like it.

"It's beautiful". She whispered.

She followed Eomer to sit on the bank of the small pond it was surrounded by Willow trees that leaves dipped into the water now that fall was drawing close the leaves where slightly changing colours and the surface was smooth and had the many leaves floating on the surface.

"This is where our stream came from". Eomer said breaking the silence.

Lothiriel nodded. Opening her basket she shared her salted meat sandwiches with him.

When they were done they both lied down on their backs.

Lothiriel moved the basket that was in between the two of them and snuggled closer to him laying her head on his chest.

Eomer dropped his gaze on her.

"I'm cold". She snapped putting her head back down.

"I never said anything". Eomer laughed softly.

"I never said you said anything". Lothiriel said softly closing her eyes.

_She just has to have the last word _Eomer thought.

"You are the worst pillow ever". Lothiriel sighed tossing her head around trying to find a comfortable position "You keep moving and it's like sleeping on rock"

Eomer rolled his eyes sighing.

"The moving is me breathing and what would you want my chest to feel like you are sleeping on no women".

It toke a while for Lothiriel to comprehend is last comment when she did she laughed. "Oh right". She closed her eyes again smiling. _Silly pervert. _She thought.

After a while they both feel asleep and much later Eomer woke up forgetting the time. He saw that Lothiriel made a bed of him she was wrapped into his cloak and her fingers were tangled in his hair.

"It is almost night fall". He said gently shaking Lothiriel to wake up.

She stretched. "Oh no you fell asleep".

"Yes I did. Sorry". Eomer said sarcastically.

"What do you think they are going to say?"

"Nothing". Eomer said lazily helping her up.

"Is it safe to be walking in the forest when it is this late?" Lothiriel asked nervously.

"You are with me Lothiriel". Eomer replied. "What can possibly happen"?

"Oh I don't know we can get eaten by a pack of wolves".

"Yes that is a possibility". Eomer said shrugging smiling when he saw Lothiriel go pale.

"Let us not worry about that now and just make our way back alright?"

Lothiriel nodded shivering slightly.

"Here". Eomer said wrapping her in his cloak.

"Thank you". Lothiriel said grasping his hand.

They began to walk back quicker then, which they came. Following the river down stream.

"Are you sure you are not cold?" Lothiriel asked for the 9th time in the past half hour".

When they got back Lothiriel was in Eomer's Arms sleeping.

_I cannot believe she got me to carry her all that way back. _Eomer thought. Good _thing_ s_he is very light._

When Eomer entered the golden hall Lothiriel was still asleep everyone thought something was wrong with her.

"Lothiriel!" Her father yelled. Making her jump out of her sleep.

"Oh you were just asleep". The prince's shoulders slumped in relief.

"What did you think was wrong with me father". Lothiriel asked straightening her dress. Her hair was badly wind blown.

"Nothing … Where were you anyways?"

"Eomer and I went for a walk and he fell asleep".

Eomer rolled his eyes behind her.

"Well why didn't you wake him". The prince asked.

"Well because I was asleep as well". Lothiriel finished.

"I see….". The prince trailed off.

"Well I'm off". Lothiriel said yawning. "I'm not hungry so do not bother sending food to my room". And with that last command she left curtseying to her father and then Eomer.

"Thank you". She whispered before turning and leaving.

Eomer was in his studies sorting out goods that have been to be imported and deported to and from Rohan.

Rohan was doing good even though the war ended only two years back the people of Rohan put there hands together and with the help of friends built back an amazing kingdom.

Now he had one more issue at hand Lothiriel .He had made his decision it was her he wanted to marry. He thought of her voice the touch of her hand and just the feel of her in his arms. He knew he could grow to love her he was quite fond of her now besides where was he going to find another like her.

He knew with one word he could take her as his queen but it would be forced and he wanted her to at least be happy with the wedding.

Tomorrow he would announce his wishes to her. " I know the perfect way". Eomer thought out loud. "Perhaps I can take her riding…. Then…I'll just ask her if she would like to stay here with me".

He doubted this would be easy but the king liked a challenge he was bored with no fighting.


	5. Eomer's Proposal and Lothiriel's Horse P...

**I stopped updating because of a lack of reviews andI hated where my story was going so if you like it now please PLEASE review orI might just not update again! enjoy this chapter it was fun it write.**

Chapter five

Eomer's Proposal and Lothiriel's Horse Problem

A week and a half went by and Eomer was up to his neck in work ,only seeing Lothiriel at meal times and when they cut rude remarks at each other from day to day getting in many arguments in which Lothiriel swore each time she would never even look at the king again.

She was beginning to loose her patients with Eomer and wondered when on earth he was going to pay just a fraction of his time with her. Grabbing up her skirts she headed to the soldier's quarters where she was told he was. Ignoring the servants' pleas for her not to go the spoiled princess growled impatiently pushing past him and making her way down. The smell of metal, rust and men reached her and she scrunched up her nose.

"Eomer!". She called looking around. There was weaponry everywhere helmets, swords and arrows she bent down and picked up a sword it was heavy and she staggered slightly under the weight she dropped it with a clatter.

"Hey!" She turned around at the booming voice that called out to her.

It was a burly soldier making his way down the hall to her.

"What are you doing down here missy!" he snapped.

Lothiriel put her hands on her hips. "Who do you think you are using that tone with me!". She crossed over to him poking him hard in the chest he towered over her reaching the same height as Eomer but his build was much more stout.

"Have you no respect for Lothiriel Princess of Dol Amoroth".She asked Arrogantly.

The soldiers eyes widened in realization.

"My lady he replied bowing. "My deepest apologies".

Lothiriel rolled her eyes and stood up even straighter than she was standing.

"Where is the king?". She asked straightening out her crisp white gown which was getting dirty at the bottom from being dragged on the floor. She muttered a curse and the soldier gapped

"My lady?". he said in shock.

"What is your name man?".

She spoke with more authority that the soldier even expected from Eomer and that was surprising because Eomer was very demanding even more so as a king than he was as Third Marshal.

"Eomer is... I shall accompany you there my lady a token for my boldness".

They stood there in silence.

"Well what are you waiting for" Lothiriel yelled pushing her hair over her shoulder impatiently. "I thought I asked you your name!". She snapped.

"Oh yes My lady I am called Hanalam" He bowed his head to her.

Lothiriel nodded and swept her hand a gesture to him to lead the way.

She heard laughter fill the air as she rounded several corners passing many men on the way all of whom admired her beauty whispering inapt fantasies. _Those perverted Rohhirim_ she thought not quite disgusted as she should have been.

She heard a laughter well over the rest of the laughs and a deep voice which she knew belonged to Eomer. What he said must have been hilarious because the men were out of their senses laughing.

The soldier knocked on the door with his foot loudly so they can here.

"Enter!" Eomer said regaining composure.

The soldier opened the door and Lothiriel was invisible behind his large frame.

"Hanalam" Elfhim began. "How many whores must we feed you for your visit?".

Lothiriel's mouth opened in shock _So this is what soldiers curse is all about. It is by far the rudest tongue u have ever heard!_

"A visitor for the king" He said stepping to the side leaving a blushing Lothiriel there. She wished now she didn't come she didn't know Eomer was in the company of so many men all of whom were staring at her in awe her crisp white dress hung nicely to her body her hair was let loose to hang over her back her pale skin and dark eyes darting from place to place in wonder she looked so small and gentle.

"My lord she said curtsying".

Eomer looked at the beautiful women standing there before him amongst the soldiers looking for once defeated and was blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"What ails you Lothiriel?". He said in a gentle voice. _To gentle _he cringed on the inside he knew his men would make fun of him after for it.

"I- she began she toke a small breathe. "I was lonely without your company".

Eomer looked at her in disbelief. He snapped a few looks at his men daring them to make one hoot of pleasure.

"I am sorry I have been busy My lady". he said bowing his head to her.

"You don't sound busy!". she remarked in her usual bossy tone again now gaining a bit of confidence. She crossed her arms waiting for his response like a wife would do to a husband who has come home late.

"Oh ...Lothiriel I" Eomer raised a hand behind his head and itched nervously.

"No worries I understand... Carry on" She curtseyed to them all and turned out the door without another word.

"I will return shortly". Eomer said getting up and leaving the table.

"Lothiriel!". he called running up to catch up with her.

She ignored him and continued on.

"Lothiriel!".He yelled louder now walking beside her. "I apologise but I truly was busy me and my men we just-

"I thought I told you I understand" she said cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Yes I know I just do not want you to be upset with me" he looked at her hopefully. " Not now at least". HE finished.

"It is nearly mid day I will be but two more hours with my men after I will take you riding. How does that sound?"

Lothiriel gulped.

"Riding?". She said in a small distant voice.

"Aye. On the grassy plains. Meet me in the Stable in two hours from now"

"Riding...with you" her voice cracked and her skin paled.

" Is the problem Lothiriel?" Eomer waited to hear her usual ramblings about what certain things do to her appearances and such but when he got none of that he peered down at her suspiciously . "You do not want to go riding with me?"

"I- of course I do". Lothiriel said nervously then suddenly her face turned angry "I know how to ride you know!". She snapped.

"I never said you didn't" Eomer said shaking his head at her. He cupped her face in his large callused hand and saw her shudder he licked his lips. He wished to kiss those full lips of hers but he would wait he would savour the moment for when they first kiss.

"Two hours then Eomer". She said stepping back from him.

"Two hours" Eomer replied feeling light headed.

"You give me your word" She asked.

"I do Lothiriel" Eomer said watching her leave. "How I do". he finished to himself.

* * *

Two hours later Lothiriel was dressed in a riding dress she borrowed from Mary after realising none of her dresses would do. Her hair was put in a loose braid which hung over her shoulder. She went down to the stables.

She walked in and was greeted by the smell of hay and leather and many horses naying at her.

She saw Eomer out the back most stall. petting Firefoot.

_ where is she! _He thought furiously turning around to see her dressed in a green riding dress.

"I thought you were not going to show". He muttered his voice in that gentle voice again that he seemed to take only with her. (When they were not fighting)

Lothiriel nodded she was growing nervous at the many horses around her. How she feared them!

"This is Firefoot". Eomer gestured to the horse his voice filled with pride

"One would think you were introducing an old and most respected friend". Lothiriel laughed walking closer but not to close Firefoot was shaking his head and grunting excitedly.

"Oh but I am My lady, Firefoot was right beside me on the very battle field before the black gates and in Helmsdeep or any other matter where I needed a steed and for that I respect him".

"I can do none of those things Eomer".Lothiriel had that same defeated look in her eyes that she only got now that she knew she was falling in love with Eomer. "So how will you ever come to respect me?". She looked at him sadly tears were welling up in her eyes and she turned away.

"I already respect you Lothiriel". Eomer sighed "I do not know why you really have proved nothing of use to me but a very wonderful sight and pleasant excitement in my days since you got here begging your pardon". he began.

_ Rohhirim are so blunt with their words do they not know how bold it sounds!_

But for reasons i am not sure of I do respect you -you were that unknown force I was fighting for all these years...the beauty in the world". He blushed never had he said such words he felt like a prancy Gondorian.

Lothiriel smiled looking at Firefoot whom looked right back. He snorted at her and tossed his head.

"Go on" Eomer beckoned her. "You can pet his nose".

Lothiriel looked horrified at the thought and in a small voice replied.

"I can not"

"It is all right Lothiriel he will not harm you"

It is just I have a fear of horses and Fire foot is so...

"You fear horses!". Eomer said sounding scandalized but regretted the words as they left his mouth because Lothiriel twitched a bit and looked ashamed.

_ Strange_ Eomer thought _Usually she would yell at me for insulting her. _

"I have since the day I fell off in a forest while riding with my brother". She said softly not looking at him.

Eomer was silent and let her continue.

"I woke alone in the woods". She shuddered at the memory.

"I will ease your fear Lothiriel I promise". He toke her hand and kissed the pads of her fingers she closed her eyes in bliss.

_ How had it come to this? _Eomer thought to himself. He never felt like this before so compassionate that had nothing to do with the love with his family this was different just a days ago they were at each others throats now this...

"Eomer". Lothiriel whispered opening her eyes.

"Lothiriel what is on your mind right now as we speak?" he asked stepping closer to her.

Lothiriel's heart was beating so hard she feared he would hear it.

She sighed. "I am thinking of what a fool I have made of myself confessing to the horse lord that I am afraid of horses as men would fear Sauran. I am thinking if -if

"If what" Eomer urged her gently.

Tears were now spilling from her eyes. Eomer made to wipe them away but she stopped his hands.

"It will only make things worse". She whispered almost inaudibly through a sob wiping her own eyes.

Eomer looked at her quizzically.

"I can not understand these feelings I have inside me, These feelings I have for you. They are making me want to stay here in Rohan with you. Though another part of me wants to return home…But if I leave I know I will not be happy because I'm not with you".

Eomer opened his mouth to speak but she covered his lips with her fingers.

"You changed me Eomer I thought so ill of the Rohhirm ,Then it hit me like a stone you are the most wonderful man I have ever met you treat me like an equal ..you". She stopped and sighed. "What do you think of this?". She asked panic etching her words.

"If the feelings you are feeling for me can be translated to words I would say they mean love and mine are translated to that very language".

"I want to stay here with you Eomer I fear if I do not I will never find another like you! Tears now spilt freely from her eyes. " Is that my love for you or is it just a fear I have that if not you just another who can be much worse for that is not true love".

Eomer thought about it for a second perhaps that is it exactly.

"I hope this is not true Lothiriel" Eomer said taking her hands in his. "I hope it is not I do not know what I would do if it was. But our time together was brief. Let us give it time. Let us be wed like we were arranged to be. The feelings we have must be something and I need a queen and you are that one I need!" He went down on his knees her hands still in his he rested his head on her hands. "Stay with me Lothiriel I will make you the happiest women in Middle earth I swear it".

He was pleading with her and Lothiriel's heart ached because of it.

"Yes Eomer". Lothiriel said falling on her knees embracing him in a hug. Eomer leaned his forehead to hers and their lips touched ever so gently it tickled.

Eomer made to deepen the kiss but Lothiriel stopped him whispering huskily. "We shall wait" Getting up she dusted off her dress.

"Now what was that promise you made to me?". She smiled light-headed from crying. "Oh yes I remember. You promised to ease my fear of horses" She helped him to his feet.

"I will stay true to that promise my lady". Eomer bowed nobly in Gondorian fashion.

"Do you insult the Gondorian men!". Lothiriel gasped.

"Men if that is what you can call them then yes-yes I do"

"What of Aragorn and my cousins and my brothers Eomer!". She yelled grabbing him roughly but hardly moving him.

"They do not count". Eomer smiled.

"If you survived all that I heard you survived then maybe you can teach me how to ride". She smiled . "But I warn you". Her face darkened. "It will not be as easy!".

Eomer laughed loudly the sound vibrating through Lothiriel's bodyit gave her confidence.

"I am sure I can handle it Lothiriel I am sure".

END OF CHAPTER

So how did you like itI loved writing it!Review please !


	6. Lothiriel's Unwanted Pity

Lothiriel's Unwanted Pity 

The next day at mid time meal Lothiriel sat by Eomer's side much to the delight of all amongst them .No one knew of the events of yesterday but could see the drastic change between them. Eomer let his mind wander to the frequent arguments he and Lothiriel had and the many times he had been called an Orc.

/Flashback\

Lothiriel and Eomer allowed their plates to be taken and chatter was spread amongst the table when Lothiriel sighed very audible.

"Is there a problem" Eomer hissed at her getting annoyed at her immature behaviour.

"What is it to you my lord? I do remember you saying yesterday that my well being has nothing to do with you".

Eomer mentally groaned. He only said that in the heat of the moment because Lothiriel kept following him around and her answer to that was 'anything could happen when she was unaccompanied'.

"Do you always have to dwell on the past Lothiriel?". Eomer said uneasily.

"You are the one who taught me to do that! Remember? she cleared her throat and did a crude impression of Eomer's broad shoulders and deep voice. "Why do you want to see where something leads if you do not even know where it comes from". She broke out with a cute giggle and if it weren't for that Eomer would have been angry with her.

"I am glad for once you toke interest in something that has nothing to do with you". Eomer retorted. "What surprises me is that you would have a name as beautiful as Lothiriel and a face and body to match an elf but you have the heart of a Balrog". Eomer finished with a beaming smile and began drinking his ale while waiting for her answer .

"What surprises me is you would fight along side men to kill your very beings you Morgal rat".

He chocked in his cup and regarded her for a moment. "That one was not bad for your standards my lady". He answered winking.

Lothiriel took his hand in which someone else was looking would be a loving gesture but if you looked at her face you would see it in contortion from trying to grasp it with all her might.

Eomer who hardly felt a thing and feigned pain.

"You!". she hissed quietly "I can not stand you- your face, your voice, your dim-witted retorts and your senseless blabbering. I do not want to be in your company again unless MY life is on the line".

"And in the end it all comes down to you". Eomer muttered.

"What-Did-you-say!". Lothiriel said loudly.

Eomer shushed her quietly.

"It seems you say that often my lady. you did not have to sit beside me, there were many other seats for you to sit. You had a choice in the matter and you chose to sit here beside me, So do not be surprised if I do not take that last comment seriously." Eomer finished victoriously.

"My hate for you seeps deep down into my heart-

"The lady and I wish to go for a walk" Eomer announced loudly leaving a sputtering Lothiriel who only nodded not wanting to make a scene right now.

Eomer led her down many passageways until they reached a door.

"Where are we Eomer? Take me back I do not know the way" Lothiriel said nervously.

An evil smile crossed his face.

He rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"You are a very beautiful women Lothiriel one of the most striking I have ever come across". he paused smiling at her shocked face before continuing "But you speak to much and for that I am turned off". He opened the door stepped through it and closed it right in her face.

/End of Flash back/

"What is so funny". Lothiriel nudged him wondering what tickled the king. "What were you thinking of?"

Eomer turned to her and took her hand under the table.

"I was thinking of the time I left you in the west wing blindfolded from your way back" Eomer joked.

A sneer came to her face. "I have yet to get you back for that" Lothiriel said grumpily.

"Oh do not tell me you did not deserve that" Eomer said in disbelief.

"I did not deserve such a thing if that is what you are saying". She remarked.

Eomer shock his head "What am I going to do with you women?" he sighed.

Lothiriel blushed and Eomer caught it.

"Oh I see the young princess has some ideas". Eomer nudged her gently "Why do you not share them with me?" He urged her.

"You have yet to teach me how to ride those perilous creatures" She answered huskily. "You know I will not announce our engagement until you do and if our month runs out which my father said is the time we will be staying here then you can kiss your prize goodbye" She sipped some wine waiting. Eomer merely gapped at her.

"I must get started then" Eomer muttered. "I have some documents that need signing and some war tactics to go over-

"War tactics?" Lothiriel rolled her eyes Eomer what war is there to fight?" She smiled.

"War will never end". Eomer said suddenly becoming serious "We must never let our guard down ".

Lothiriel noticed the panic in his eyes and felt guilty Eomer must have been scarred deep down from the bloodshed he had seen during the great war.

"Women like you will never understand". Eomer muttered almost in audibly. He got up and told all the others who stood out of respect to remain sitting he kissed her hand. "Meet me in the stable in two hours do not be late". It was a command not a request. Excusing himself he exited.

_What does he mean by that ! Women like me… Do people not see it in me? What do they think I am?._

Two hours later Lothiriel was still updating Mary on the happenings with her relationship with the king they talked long about Eomer's sad life.

Lothiriel whose new riding dress was now finished and was lain out on the bed waiting for her to get dressed in.

"I am not sure if I want to go". Lothiriel said quietly "I hated that look in his eyes it was so unexplainable". She shuddered.

"Go Lothiriel. He needs you" Mary urged her.

"If you insist". Lothiriel smiled weakly stepping into the tub filled with lavender oil and hot water.

Eomer made to leave the stable but when he got through the door the sweet scent of lavender reached his nose and Lothiriel was standing there.

"You are late". Eomer stated.

Lothiriel nodded and Eomer opened the stable door for her. She walked into the familiar scent that she seemed to enjoy now then when she first got there.

"Eomer…Her voice trailed off as she looked into his puzzled face the look in his eyes that he possessed did not linger.

Lothiriel slowly put her shaking hand to touch his chest standing on her tippy toes she pressed her face into his shoulder .

Baffled and astounded Eomer wrapped his arms around her. He bent his head down and inhaled her lavender scented hair.

"What ails you Lothiriel?". Eomer said now completely taken aback.

"You have me all wrong Eomer king… So very wrong". she shock her head and gazed up into his eyes.

"Do not speak in such riddles Lothiriel speak your mind!" Eomer grasped her tightly.

"I am sorry Eomer". Lothiriel began tearfully. "I am sorry for what you saw, I am sorry for what your people went through and I am sorry for what you've been through in your life.

Eomer now let go of her and held out her at arms length looking at her _what is she getting? at why is she saying this? are those tears for me?…_

"Maybe you are right. Women like me will never understand things like war and suffering but we do endure in the pain Eomer we do pity those around us who are brought down by such toils we-

"Pity!" Eomer interrupted her his face now turning from confusion to realization tinged with anger. "Why do you pity us Lothiriel?". Eomer said through clenched teeth his anger now apparent.

Lothiriel gapped at him. "You are angry" She said guiltily.

Eomer turned away from her.

"Who said we want your pity". Eomer said in a low cold voice. "Who says we need it". He walked a few steps away from her his hands clenched at his sides.

Eomer did not know why he was so angry with her. Here was this beautiful women here crying tears for him and now he was throwing it back in her face. _But I do not want her pity the spoiled brats like her get to stay above them and shower them with the only thing they can afford to give. Pity._

"Eomer" Lothiriel said nervously from behind him slowly drawing closer to him.

Eomer did not turn to look at her.

"Save your tears Lothiriel. He finished with fire foot and turned to look at her coldly "Save them for your wedding day". He walked to Firefoots stall.

Lothiriel did not know what to say she didn't even know what she did wrong.

_Save them for my wedding day does he not mean OUR wedding day .so does this mean. No Lothiriel that can NOT be what he means it just can't!_

He grabbed firefoot's reigns and led him outside walking right by her.

When he went through the stable doors without a glance back at her.

"Eomer!". Lothiriel yelled making to go after him but stopped falling to the ground and crying.

She would usually just get up and go brush her hair to sort out her feelings or just shrug it off but this was truly bothering her.

_If there is one time I am going to wait on someone Eomer it will be now and it will be for you._

And that's what she did falling asleep right there on the hay. Few people like the stable boy and such walked in and out but Lothiriel told them to ignore her and carry on with what they have to do.

Hours went by and finally she heard Firefoot grunt and Eomer talking to him about things Lothiriel couldn't really comprehend.

She sat there and he didn't notice her as he walked to the royal stall for Firefoot.

He brushed out his mane and shined his coat patting him on the side every now and then.

He turned to get a smaller brush and saw Lothiriel standing behind him he jumped slightly before regaining composure.

"Why are you still out here this late" Eomer said concern coming to his face she had goose bumps on her chest and Eomer swallowed hard.

"I was waiting for you Eomer". She replied.

Eomer looked down at her after riding and spending time with his horse he came to a conclusion. He was embarrassed of Lothiriel's feelings for him and jealous of Lothiriel's still childhood innocence. He hated that she saw his weakness and was jealous she did not have to live with a gnawing pain and a never ending fear that haunted her dreams every night. She was free ever since she was a child bearing no real pain.

"Eomer" She began.

Eomer didn't answer.

"If your so mad just come out and say it!". She yelled now.

Eomer opened his mouth to speak but closed it again.

"What is it Eomer!". Lothiriel pleaded with him. "Just tell me"

"I can not". Eomer said turning away. "You will not understand".

"What am I some impenetrable worthless women?" she asked fuming "Is this how it is seen in Rohan? Women are brainless, worthless house runners ?Nay Eomer at least not in Gondor. I will understand but you must give me a chance!"

"I have never told anyone about this". Eomer said tautly.

Lothiriel crossed her arms across her chest now shivering a bit she declined when he offered his cloak to her.

"I am sorry for getting mad at you today Lothiriel". Eomer said sincerely "You didn't deserve it you only voiced concern for the suffering". A small smile played on his lips. "Something I didn't expect from you"

Lothiriel made to protest but he stopped her.

"I will open up to you in time but for now let us just be in peace during our courting.

Eomer wasn't sure if he was ever going to tell her he would wait until after they were wed. He didn't know how she would take it. She would surly stop loving him he didn't put that way past her.

Lothiriel nodded and wrapped her arms around him tightly. he returned the gesture kissing the top of her head.

"I will wait Eomer". Lothiriel said seriously. Letting the warmth of his embrace engulf her.

_This is how it should be. _Eomer thought. _Me embracing you forever in comfort._


	7. Riding lessons

**Hey thanx for the reviews people! I've come along way since the beginning of this story. I've read a lot more fan fictions and my writing style changed .So the first 3 chapters sucked ass! I really do need a beta I hate reading over my work so email me if you want to be my Beta Thanx again for the reviews and here is chapter seven enjoy!**

"You see Lothiriel it is not that hard".

Eomer was teaching Lothirel how to ride, much to his amusement and fascination. They have been riding for over 3 hours now and Lothiriel was starting to get the hang of it compared to her first hour on the horse. Eomer taught her all the commands how to make the horse go stop, turn right and left. She knew most of this but got them confused most of the time. Eomer was surprised for someone who was known be extremely intelligent she did have a horrible memory at times.

"Eomer….Eomer I don't like this. Why will she not walk in a straight line? She reminds me of you completely stubborn."

Eomer rolled his eyes. "Lothiriel use the reigns not the horse's neck .With that grip you will choke her.

Lothiriel who was grasping the horse's neck in a tight hug with her fingers tangled into the long brown mane.

"I will if it will stop moving!". Lothiriel snapped angrily.

"What point is there to riding a horse if it is not moving?" Eomer asked closing his eyes counting to three. When she did not answer he smiled. "That is what I thought now! He clasped his hands together. "Reigns, Shoulders back, Relax and follow me.

Behind his back Lothirel made faces and mimicked what he said mutely.

"We will get no where if you keep up that attitude Lothiriel". Eomer said sternly. "Never had I taught such a disobedient -

"There is a first time for everything Eomer". Lothiriel cut in.

"Indeed". Eomer replied. "But of all times why now?" He sulked.

Lothiriel ignored him and urged the horse to walk in a straight line using Sindarin. Eomer looked at her in disbelief.

"So the tales are true then? Elvish blood does run in your veins"

"That is correct Eomer" Lothiriel answered. "I think I am getting the hang of this". She muttered.

"Then we can move up a little faster".

Lothiriel thought he was joking. But when he brought FireFoot to a slow gallop she knew he was not.

"Eomer!" She shrieked. "Wait for me". She kicked the horse hard in the sides and it shot out after him running at full speed.

"EOMER!". She screamed. "FOR ELROND'S SAKE HELP!"

Eomer cursed under his breath chasing after her he brought his horse beside hers smiling at her steadily.

"Make her stop!". She pleaded holding onto the reigns for dear life.

"A truce". Eomer said simply. "If I help you, You must declare a truce with me"

_How could he be thinking of a truce at a time like this! She thought furiously._

She looked out at the horizon _Not a tree in sight .Good _she thought _I will not be knocked off the beast_.

"EOMER!" She yelled his horse was running right beside hers. It was like he knew exactly what pace to keep.

"Yes my lady?". Eomer replied smirking.

"If this horse is not stopped immediately, I am not going to marry you!"

Eomer regarded her for a second before grabbing her reigns from her hand .bringing her horse to a stop.

He smiled evilly.

"What are you smiling about!" Lothirel asked suspiciously.

"In case you do not remember the situation you are in Lothiriel I will remind you. You see it is MY decision for whether we wed the not yours. I can take your hand whenever I choose".

Lothiriel gasped speechless.

"You-You wouldn't!".

"Oh do you care to stake your life upon it"?

Lothiriel opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"No? Didn't think so"

Eomer jumped down from his horse and sat down on a rock.

"A hem" A feign gentle chock erupted from Lothiriel. She held her hand out to him.

"Oh right of course". Eomer got up and helped her down their bodies were mere centimetres apart.

Lothiriel took a step back

CRACK her hand shot across his face.

"You vulgar, inconsequential, uncouth, tainted, filthy and disgraceful Rohhiric Brute I can not believe the soiled words that come from your mouth "

Eomer stepped closer to her grabbing her chin and tilting her face up. He leaned down closer to her his gaze dropping to her lips then back up to her eyes.

Lothiriel began to tremble excitedly. _He is going to kiss me! _She thought.

Her eyes closed softly waiting for it. He brought her face closer but nothing came.

She opened her eyes gently and a small smile was on his lips.

"I do say please continue my lady". he tried with all his might not to smile. "You were talking about the filth that comes from my mouth".

Lothiriel looked at him in disbelief while he turned his attention to the flat land before them.

"Your cheek is still red from where I hit it". Lothiriel said in an informative tone.

"And your point?". Eomer sneered.

"Well I did not know men bruise so easily".

A laugh erupted from his chest.

"I do not bruise easily Lothiriel ". He replied sitting down on the rock again.

Lothiriel leaned against him.

"You know what I have noticed Eomer". Lothiriel's said in an amused tone.

"What is it Lothiriel?" Eomer said expecting the worst.

"We fight a lot" She said simply.

"Aye I agree. But in the end we make up do we not?". Eomer asked meeting her gaze.

"That is true". Lothiriel answered. "Do you know what else I've noticed". Lothiriel said playfully.

Eomer sighed "What Lothiriel". He answered as a father would reply to an overly cheerful child who has told to many jokes.

"I-still-don't-know-how-to-ride-a-horse!" Each word was emphasised with a hard poke in his ribs.

"You never know when to quit do you". Came Eomer impatiently .

"Oh it is I who does not know when to quit. You're the one who is delaying our practice slacker!"

"Do you not have some flowers to pick or your hair to brush or some oil bath to take". Eomer said sarcastically.

"Do not change the subject you brute"

"Well excuse me Ms. high and mighty, I did not know what the subject was since nothing you say makes any sense!"

"You despicable man!". Lothiriel Retorted ".All I ever say to you makes a great deal of sense!"

"Well not recently my lady". Eomer replied with a smirk.

"I am never talking to you again Eomer. You here me?….

Eomer rolled his eyes trying not to laugh. He lost count of how many times she yelled that at him.

"Do not roll your eyes at me Eomer!"

Then it hit Eomer like a blow to the stomach He and Lothiriel will never agree on anything at this rate if one of them didn't step up. He being the older and wiser was going to do just that. He did want to marry the women and the constant bickering was fun but it had to end somewhere.

"You are right Lothiriel".

"As always your highness and do- Wait did I just hear 'You are right' pass your lips?

Eomer nodded this was killing him.

Lothiriel smiled triumphantly. "I am glad you finally admit defeat Eomer".

Eomer pulled her closer to him.

"You are not bad at riding Lothiriel. To tell you the truth, all you must learn is the proper way to communicate your commands to the horse. Your grace and posture on a horse is as perfect as your posture on the ground.

Lothiriel blushed.

"Really Eomer?" She asked bashfully. "You really think so". She played with the end of her braid.

Eomer grunted in reply. His gaze was locked into hers he was looking at her strangely and she shifted on her feet under his gaze.

"Eomer…why are you looking at me like that?" Lothiriel asked blushing deeply.

Eomer turned his gaze from to his lands.

"You are very beautiful Lothiriel". He said simply. "I have uttered that to you many times but your stunning features astound me every time I glance at you".

Lothiriel put a finger under his chin and raised his face to meet hers. "And you are a very handsome and charming Eomer king. Her finger went down his throat and she rubbed his lips with her knuckles.

"When will we tell your father". Eomer suddenly asked.

Lothiriel looked thoughtful for a moment. "Tomorrow". She said confidently. "Tomorrow you can ask it of him".

"What ever pleases you" Eomer replied wrapping his arms around her waist.

Lothiriel grabbed his hands and pulled him to stand. Walking away from him.

Eomer grabbed the reigns of the two horses and followed her.

They walked most of the evening in silence or they engaged in stories of their childhood and families. Eomer left out most of the things that may alarm her.

On their way back to the stable Lothiriel joked about how they have not fought for that whole evening.

Eomer decided not to reply in a fear of saying the wrong thing and ruining the record.

"Eomer" Lothiriel asked as they were heading back to the golden hall.

"Lothiriel". Eomer replied acknowledging her.

"You really care ". She asked.

"Of course Lothiriel why would you ask that?".

Lothiriel shrugged. "It is just I do not really know with you. Your eyes reveal no secrets".

"They have stopped doing that only a few years back. It is for my protection". He looked fearful for a moment.

"Protection from what?". Lothiriel asked curiously.

Eomer stopped and turned to her. He picked up her hand and kissed her palm. Moving a stray strand of hair from her face. He whispered for her not to worry and led her to see her father.

**Ya this chapter sucked but meh…I'm going to stop here before this gets all raw and crappy. I want Lothiriel's change to start right about now .Not that she hasn't started to change already I just want it to be more obvious. The story will get much more romantic from here I'll update as soon as I can.**


End file.
